


And Menolly, Spiderclaws Too

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Acrostic, Fire Lizard Impression, Gen, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Safe - secure container of precious things
Series: Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	And Menolly, Spiderclaws Too

Safe in her cave and

Air filled with Thread Menolly

Feeds firelizards spiderclaws

Earns their love too


End file.
